I'll Find You
by purpledragon6
Summary: Re-do. When a child appears on Marshall's door step with a note attached to her claiming shes his and Ashley's daughter its straight to the Adoption Center with her. A week later Marshall starts to feel guilty and goes back for her only to learn shes already been adopted and he only has a month to find her before the adoption is official.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A re-do to I'll find you.**

* * *

Marshall was usually a night owl. Always on the prowl as soon as the day light had left the sky. Thats the way its been for 1000 years. It was kind of his cycle, only tonight was that cycle broken. It all started with the door bell ringing.

Marshall stopped strumming his bass and set it down and floated over towards the door and opened it and glanced outside, at first he didn't see anything, so he assumed it was just a prank, that was until he heard a small whimper. He glanced down and saw a small girl, about three, looking upat him with large emerald eyes. Attached to her tiny pink shirt was a note.

Carefull to unpin the note Marshall glanced at the slightly yellowed paper with coffee and blood stains around the edges.

_'Dear Marshall._

_This is your daughter Rachel, I don't have a use for her so I'm sending her to live with you. _

_Good luck. You'll need it_

_-Ashley'_

Ashley...In a sudden fit of rage Marshall tore up the letter. It was a prank all right. There is no way that child was his! There was no way! He broke up with Ashley almost 800 years ago! There was no way!

At that moment he heard gentle stumbs, sounding almost pro on his axe bass. He turned and saw 'Rachel' had already planted herself on is couch and began to pluck at the variouse strings. Kinda like Marshall... And after she removed her pink rain cap did he see black and white hair... Traits belonging to both him and Ashley.

Marshall closed his eyes and took the girl by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, a special place for children like you." Marshall mumbled as he pulled on a baseball cap and gloves and flew off towards the candy kingdom.

* * *

**Adoption Center**

The sign read in bright neon lights. By now Rachel had fallen asleep. So Marshall figuired if he did this all quickly she might wake up and think it was all a dream. Putting his plan into action he pushed open the door slowly hoping not to make any noise, but of course there just had to be a BELL attached to the door. For such a tiny bell, it was very loud and kinda sounded like a smoke alarm.

In an instant Rachel's tiny eyes flew open, they were wet with tears.

"Y-you don't want me?" She whimpered.

"Not really." Marshall admitted as he entered the place and sat her on the table and turned and left.

In the distance he could hear her screams and cries and for some reason, he felt guilty. Mornings were usually his time to sleep, but today he was wide awake. How was it in the short time he knew her that child had somehow grown on her?

It wasn't until a week later that the pain and guilt had gotten to him, so he put on his baseballcap and gloves and went back to the Adoption place.

"Yes?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter. Rachel, shes the one with black and white hair, emerald eyes." He said.

"Ah yes, I remember her. She was just adopted yesturday." She said in an all to seriouse tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Almost months of not updating I finally did. Just a quick update.**

* * *

Marshall stood in shock for a moment but quickly shook it off. It had only been a week. How could she possibly have been adopted by in that short amount of time? More importantly, who could have possibly adopted her in that short amount of time. This was the question he decided to ask.

"B-by who can I ask?" He shot out quickly, almost desperately sounding as a small lump began to form in his throat.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that sir." The lady behind the counter said as she tapped away at her keyboard with her long pink nails, stopping every so often to hold down the backspace button or to curse at herself when she undoubtably screwed up her game of Words with Friends.

"What not!? I'm her father!" Marshall growled as he took a bold step forward and balled up a fist, the lump in his throat suddenly turned to a fire in rage.

How was it so simple to be burned with the child when he didn't want it but when he did it was so damn difficult.

"For safety of the child and those who adopted her. I can't trust a random person with this information, you have no proof of being her father, for all I know you could be a serial killer." She shot off, popping her soy bubblegum and continuing to type.

"But you saw me bring her here!" Marshall growled out.

"I've seen many people sir." The lady looked up at him with cold blue eyes.

"I'M THE ONLY VAMPIRE IN AAA! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FORGET ME!?" Marshall roared, slamming his hands on the desk and leaning forward.

The woman stopped typing and looked up at him coldly, slowly studying him all over.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. Last I checked you didn't want the brat." She turned back to her computer and began to type away.

Marshall growled and buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah well now I'm feeling guilty about this." Marshall growled as he finally took his hands away.

"Well to bad. I can't tell you a thing. Deal with it." She spat out and continued to type, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Fine. I'll find her myself." He mumbled under his breath as he turned to leave, hoping that the Lady at the desk hadn't heard him.

"Yeah good luck with that sir." She shot out smugly as she popped her gum loudly again.

Marshall glared at her and took off out of the building. Who ever took his daughter probably lived somewhere near by. With her traits she should be easy to find living with candy parents. She should be. Keyword being SHOULD.

"You've only got a month to do it though. Then the adoption becomes permanant." She called after him as he ran.


End file.
